Guide to construction
Also see: Basic construction Construction Advanced Materials Rods Use the metal and make an APC frame Use the frame on the wall you want the APC on. Fit it with the wire coil. Fit it with the Power Control Module. Screwdriver the electronics into place. Add the Power Cell. Crowbar shut. It starts ID locked, with the cover engaged and the main switch turned off. APCs may only be placed in areas which have been defined as a Station Area using the Chief Engineer's Station Blueprints. If you're trying to replace a broken APC, you can get the cover off by breaking it, likely with a fire extinguisher. Air Alarm Use the metal and make an air alarm frame. Use the frame on the wall you want it on. Put in the electronics. Wire it with 5 cable pieces. Screwdriver to close. Fire Alarm Use the metal and make an air alarm frame. Use the frame on the wall you want it on. Put in the electronics. Wire it with 5 cable pieces. Screwdriver to close. Airlock Use wirecutters twice to destroy the grille OR Use screwdriver to unfasten it First method destroys it, giving two sets of metal rods. Wirecutters will remove it instantly, attacking the grill will instead kick it, requiring a good few kicks. Second loosens the grille, allowing it to be pulled around. Destroying the grill in this method will leave behind a still-secured section of broken grill which may be walked over but is not aesthetically pleasing. Wirecutters will not instantly remove this remnant. However, using a lit welder will destroy it instantly. Glass panels Lots of Welder usage to destroy it or Screwdriver to detach it from its sockets Reinforced glass panels {| style=" Screwdriver to loosen the pane. Crowbar to pop it out. Screwdriver to unscrew the frame. Crowbar to pop the pane in. Screwdriver to secure it. Hitting the pane repeatedly with a blunt item or welder will smash it into one set of metal rods and a glass shard. Hidden Door (Regular or Reinforced) {| style=" Screwdriver Welder Wrench Table {| style=" Wrench to disassemble the table. Reinforced Table {| style=" Welder to weaken the table. Wrench to disassemble it. Wall Mountings APC {| style=" Swipe Card to unlock APC. Remove Power Cell. Screwdriver to unsecure electronics. Crowbar to lift floor tile in front of APC Wirecutters to remove cables. Crowbar to remove Power Control Board. Welder to remover from wall. Wrenching the frame that is now detached from the wall de-constructs it to two metal sheets. Air Alarm {| style="Open cover with screwdriver. Cut all the wires using wirecutters. Cut the remaining wires by clicking on the airalarm with wirecutters. Pry out the circuit using the crowbar. Remove the frame from the wall using the wrench. Fire Alarm {| style="Open cover with screwdriver. Cut the wires by clicking on the firealarm with wirecutters. Pry out the circuit using the crowbar. Remove the frame from the wall using the wrench. Airlock {| style=" Screwdriver the door. Use multitool and wirecutters to disable everything except the doorbolts as detailed here. Doorbolts must be up for this to work. Weld the door shut. Crowbar the electronics out. Wirecut the wires out. Unsecure it with a wrench. Weld it to deconstruct to metal plates. Cannot be done to an emagged airlock. RCD deconstruction must be used for that. It is possible to build a new airlock over the emagged one. Computers {| style=" Screwdriver to detach the screen. Crowbar to pry off the screen. Wirecutters to cut the cables. Screwdriver to detach the circuit lid. Crowbar to pry out the circuit. Wrench to detach the frame. Welder to disassemble the frame. Returns all components used in construction. Machine {| style=" Screwdriver to open the cover. Crowbar to pry out the circuit. Wirecutters to remove the wires. Wrench to disassemble the frame. Usually returns all or most components used in construction. Some components may become broken. Security Camera {| style=" Screwdriver the camera to open the back panel. Use your wirecutter to cut all the wires. (Cutting the alarm wire is optional) Use your welder to unweld the camera from the wall. Wrench the camera to unattach it from the wall. Crowbar the camera assembly to remove any upgrades. Disposal Pipes {| style=" Welder on pipe to remove its joints Wrench to detach it from the plating Note: You can then click and drag the pipe segment onto the disposal pipe dispenser to delete it Disposal Machinery {| style=" If Disposal Bin, turn off the pump Screwdriver to remove power connection Welder on machine to remove its joints Wrench to detach it from the plating Solar Panels and Trackers {| style=" Take out the panel with a crowbar. If you are deconstructing a tracker, you can take out the electronics with your crowbar (OPTIONAL) Unwrench the leftover assembly from it's place and you will be able to move it. Category:Guides